The story of Percy Jackson
by Spartan of the Warsong clan
Summary: This is the story of the young orphan, Spartan-B313 better known as Percy Jackson and his journey through the Human-Covenant war and the second Giant war. Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, World of Warcraft or Halo. Those are property of Rick Riordan, Blizzard and 343 industries.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy's POV**

"Alright that about sums everything up." I say wrapping up the meeting with the other Horde leaders. "Meeting adjourned."

"For the Horde!"

The cheer, uttered so often and always with such passion, filled the hold. Everyone stands up and prepares to leave. However Eitrigg remains where he is. "Wait warchief." He calls out.

"You have told me about how you got here. But I am still curious about something." He continues.

I shrug and sit down. "What's that?"

"I want to know about your childhood and teenage years." He replies smiling. The other leader probably heard this and they all sit down.

I raise an eyebrow. "This will take a while so are you guys sure you wanna listen?"

Sylvanas smirks. "Well we were all supposed to head to Gallywix's welcome to the Horde party. So please make it as long as possible."

I chuckle. "Ok you might wanna sit down."

* * *

**Flashback (Percy is around six here.)**

"Percy wale up." My step father Paul says shaking me. I finally stir and notice at the urgent look on his face. "What wrong daddy?"

"Wake sister and get dressed, we're leaving." He says ignoring my question.

"But why?" I ask.

Paul winces then snaps. "Percy this is not the time. Just get your sister and I'll explain everything later."

I nod before he leaves to talk to my mom. I gently nudge my twin sister Persephone. She sits up and stares at me with a familiar pair of sea green eyes. "What is it?" She asks groggily.

"Mommy and daddy said to get dressed." I say.

Persephone grabs her clothes and changes in the bathroom. I grab a pair of jeans from the drawer along with a T-shirt and slip them on I tug on my socks and shoes. Persephone emerges and I give her socks and sneakers.

Our mom grabs her as soon a she has her sneakers tied. We all pile into the car and my step-dad drives like a maniac.

My mom turns on the radio to listen to the news. The reporter cries out in a frantic tone. _"The marine forces have been unsuccessful in holding the Covenant back are now making their way to the capital."_

So thats why my parents have been anxious to leave. I heard enough stories about the Covenant to know how scary they are.

"All remaining marine, police and militia forces have been ordered back to the orbital elevator to oversee evacuations"

We head to elevator where a sergeant and four officers are protecting the elevator. We and dozens of other evacuees climb aboard.

"This ones full!" The sergeant says on his radio and the elevator moves up. We reach the top of the elevator. "We'll wait for the ship that is going to pick us up." My step-dad says.

"There it is." My mom says smiling and pointing at a ship about to enter the station. Just when it's about to enter a purple lance of light cut through the ship, turning it into a fiery inferno.

The elevator is suddenly rocked by an explosion.

"What was that!" The sergeant snaps.

"Plasma damage!" One officer says. "The Covenant have boarded the-AHHHH!" He was cut down by Covenant monsters.

"RETURN FIRE!" The sergeant roars firing his pistol.

The officers fire their own guns at the Covenant. One of them shoots a small aliens gas mask off. The small creature panics, running around the grabbing Persephone. The little creature finally runs out of air and dies.

My parents crouch down on the floor covering us with their bodies. The remaining Covenant cut down two of the officers.

The sergeant looks at the last remaining officer whose firing his shotgun."We need to get the civilians out of here."

The officer nods. "This way everyone!" He leads us through a cavernous hallway followed by the Covenant. The aliens fire their weapons at us, killing several civilians.

One plasma round strikes my mom in the back. I cry out in anguish and kneel down to help her. Paul kneels down to help her but is struck by a crystalline needle in the neck.

"Percy…protect your sister." He gasps as a massive split-lip alien in blue armor approaches him. The alien steps on his back then fires his gun at his unprotected neck.

"NO!" Persephone wails, falling to her knees and letting tears from her eyes.

"Persephone we need to leave." I say nudging her.

"We can't leave them Percy." She protests.

The alien looms over us with his gun pointed at Persephone. I rush in front of her determined to protect her.

The officer blasts the alien in the chest with his shotgun. The aliens armor flares up but he gets up and growls.

The officer pumps his gun then shoots the alien in the chest, blowing it up, however more Covenant are heading this way.

"Get your sister." The officer orders me.

"She won't leave." I reply.

The officer swears then picks her up. I run beside him as he orders the door behind us to be closed, cutting the Covenant off from their pursuit.

* * *

"We'll wait in this loading docks until another evac ship arrives." The officer says.

I breath a sigh of relief and sit down beside Persephone to comfort her.

"Don't worry sis," I say wrapping my arms around her. "These door will hold the Covenant back."

The doors are then blown open by a small Covenant holding a very large yellow gun. The officer fires his shotgun as everyone else tries to run away or shot down. I grab Persephone's hand and look for a hiding place. The two of us hide under several supply crates in the corner.

I finally let my tears fall and bring Persephone, the last of my family closer to me.

I don't know how long we've been hiding but the Covenant continue scouring the room, looking for survivors. Occasionally dragging someone who tried hiding and executing them with a quick shot in the head. One person hiding near us snaps and makes a run for a rifle in the hands of a dead officer. Three bird headed aliens fire needle guns at his spine, and the man crumples to the ground.

But the bird creatures aren't done, they surround the man who desperately tries to crawl away and tear him to pieces. Persephone makes the mistake of letting out a small squeak.

A split-lip alien in red armor this time approaches our hiding spot with gun raised. I pull Persephone closer, determined to take any fire for her. He's about 5 meters from the crates when I hear gunfire. This gunfire doesn't sound like the hum of plasma, but instead it's the metallic sound of human rifles.

The alien turns back and fires his gun at the new attacker. I risk a quick glance and see a squad of marines driving back the Covenant. One figure I notice stands out from the rest. He's a huge human wearing red/yellow armor that covers every inch of his body, and in both hands is a machine gun turret. A Spartan, I've heard plenty of stories about them from my friends at school. Like how they could take on entire armies by themselves.

He and the marines mow down any Covenant dumb enough to get in their way. The red armored alien fought the hardest firing his rifle until it overheats then draws a small knife made of energy.

The alien charges towards the Spartan but he raises his weapon like a club and smashes the aliens skull in with a single blow.

"Fan out and look for survivors." He orders the marines.

They look around the loading dock for anyone still alive, but everyone else is dead.

The Spartan glances in our direction and we both creep closer to the crates. "It's all right." He calls out heading towards us. "I'm not going to hurt you."

He stops right in front of me and removes his helmet. "Don't worry, I'm here to help you. My name is Jorge." He turns to the marines. "I found survivors, two kids."

"Are you a Spartan?" Persephone asks with shining eyes.

Jorge chuckles. "I see you've heard of us."

Me and Persephone share glances. We've always looked up to them. "The two of us wanted to become Spartans when we get older. I'm Percy, and this is my twin sister Persephone."

Jorge leads us away from the crates and into a gunship that lands on the hanger. "Where are your parents?"

The two of us begin tearing up again. "Dead." Persephone sobs.

Jorge nods sympathetically. "The two of you want to be Spartans when you get older right?"

We both nod vigorously.

"Then come with me and you'll be Spartans." He smiles.

**Authors note: This is meant to be warchief Percy and Persephone's backstory and hopefully it will explain how they became a Spartan-IIIs. Also another important thing to remember is that here the second Titan war and the great prophecy has been retconned, but the second Giant war and prophecy of the seven will still happen. Also Rachel Elizabeth Dare is also still the oracle.**

**And this is the same Jorge as the one in Halo Reach, although he still hasn't joined NOBLE team here. **

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's POV**

The navy man puts his hand on my shoulder. "Nervous?"

I look up at him and nod. "Yes sir."

The soldier chuckles. "I told you don't need to call me sir."

I glance at Persephone who's looking even greener than she did when we left the spaceship. She's already filled up a barf bag.

"You said there are other children like us." Persephone says, wiping vomit from her mouth. "Where are they?"

"They're in other ships. Because they like the rest of you are going through a...test." The naval officer explains.

"Not more test." I mutter rubbing my arm where they got my blood.

"Not that kind of tests." The navy man assures me. "This is more like a bravery test."

"We're brave." Persephone says standing up.

The navy man ruffles her hair. "I know you're brave but your trainers down there want to see that."

The navy man hands us each a large black bag and asks us to strap them in. "Report any looseness." He instructs us.

The Pelicans doors suddenly open. "Well time to jump." The man grins.

My eyes widen. "You're going to jump."

His grin broadens. "No, you are."

"WHAT," Persephone shrieks as all the kids back up as far away from the door as they can.

"Don't worry you have the proper equipment." He says pointing at my backpack. I realize it's not a backpack but a parachute. "Just remember to pull the red handle."

We all slowly lineup as the one-by-one all the kids jump of the Pelican. Soon me and Persephone were the only ones left.

"What the hell are the two of you waiting for." The navy man barks, far harsher than he was a few minutes ago.

Me and my sister share glances and I nod reassuringly. Together the two of us leap of the edge. I tumble in the air, tumbling and screaming.

The ground is quickly getting bigger. I'm probably only a few hundred feet from the ground when I remember the man's instructions.

"Just remember to pull the red handle."

I grab the handle and yank it with all my strength.

There was a ripping sound and something unraveled from his pack. I'm still falling but much slower. I don't even need to look up to know that my parachute had been deployed. I look down, trying to find Persephone.

She's nowhere to be seen.

I frantically look around trying to find my sister. I finally see her above me to my right, with her parachute out.

We both land on the ground surrounded by everyone. I open my mouth again but a scream didn't come out. Instead it was laughter. Persephone lands beside me and begins laughing and grinning.

"Can we do that again?" She asks her eyes filled anxiety and excitement.

Everyone is staring at us but I don't care. It's been such a long time since either of us laughed or even just smiled. Among those staring at us is a Spartan and an older man in a marine uniform.

The marine walks up to the two of us and nods approvingly. "Cadets," He shouts to all the kids watching. "These are exactly what you should try to be."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. By the hard expression the marine gives he wasn't someone who gives compliments lightly.

"You saw how they not only faced the danger but laughed at it. That's what we're looking for in Spartans." He then turns to the two of us. "If you two keep up that attitude you got a future as Spartans."

We both beam with pride.

* * *

Later at dinner me and Persephone sit alone. I take one bite from the food they gave us and nearly gag. How could soldiers stand eating this stuff everyday?

A girl walk over to us and smiles shyly. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Go ahead." Persephone says. The girl sits down beside her.

"That was really brave of you." She says.

"We all jumped out of the plane." I remind her. "It was nothing."

She shrugs. "Anyway I'm Kat." She offers her hand to shake.

We both shake her hand and eat in silence. Persephone picks up and apple, probably the only edible thing in the food they gave us.

However two of the bigger boys walks up to her and snatches the apple from her hand. "Hey!" Persephone protests.

"Whatcha gonna do about it loser." He taunts taking a bite out of her apple. I step in between the two of them and growl. "Give it back."

The boy shoves me down. "Get lost wimp."

Persephone punches him in the face. The other boy steps forward but I jerk my legs forward, hitting him in the chest.

The other kids stop eating and watch our fight. I see the blood dripping from his face as the first boy gets up. Kat and Persephone both shove him back down. Persephone places her knee on his chest and raises her fist.

I step forward to help her when suddenly I feel an electric jolt on my back. I manage to roll to my back and see the plder marine bareing his teeth and brandishing a stun baton.

"What the hell is going on here cadets?" He growls.

Persephone gets off the boy and says. "It's not Percy's fault."

"Ya," Kat agrees lowering her dinner tray which she was gonna use to beat the boys. "Percy was just trying to protect us."

The marine raises an eyebrow. "Protect you? By the looks of it you don't need much protecting."

He then turns to the boys. "Now what were you two doing?"

The two boys shrink back then mutter apologies and try to hide behind the crowd. The marine grabs the two of them by the shirt collar. "Sorry ain't good enough. The two of ypu are gonna spend tonight washing everyones dishes."

"Yes chief Mendez." They say quietly.

Mendez turns to leave but before that he flashes me a quick smile. "Good job cadet."

I wanted to grin but instead I simply nod like a proper soldier.

* * *

After that night me and Persephone prepare for bed when she looks over from the top bunk and grins.

"First step to becoming Spartans." She says.

I return the smile and relax on my bed. "One day we'll avenge them." I promise her. "We'll avenge all our friends who died that day."

Persephone nods sadly, she told me she still has nightmares about what happened. "Are you sure about this. Percy what if you die? I've lost too many friends and family already. I can't lose you too."

I sober up. I never really thought of that, looking at her face and seeing her on the verge of tears I shake my head. "Thats not gonna happen. I promise we'll be together, until the end. A twin swear."

She gives me an impish grin. "Twin swear."

The two of us laugh and fall asleep.

* * *

**No POV**

A marine sergeant enters the room where Mendez and Kurt are discussing Beta companies new training regimen.

"Sirs?" The sergeant says giving a crisp salute.

The two men look up and see the marine waiting for them. "What is it sergeant Hedge?" Kurt asks looking down to see the rather short marine.

"Do you know those two kids. The twins Jorge rescued." He asks.

Mendez grunts. "I see a lot potential in them."

"Theres something different about those two kids." Hedge says sniffing the air. "They could be godlings. But they're too young to be sure."

Kurt shrugs remembering his own godly mother. "So, we have plenty of Half-bloods in the Spartan program."

Hedge removes his cap and scratches his horns. "Sir, they're only six. I shouldn't have been able to smell them at this age, but I can and that means they're-"

Hedge stops himself from saying the rest, he didn't need to. They all understand what he's saying and how dangerous it could be if he's right.

"God damn, if the gods find out...well the covies ain't gonna be our only problem." Mendez comments. "What are your orders Lieutenant Colonel?"

Kurt thinks for a moment then finally says. "You can keep an eye on them but don't give them any special treatment. They deserve to be treated like regular people before we have to tell them."

With that all three of them nod soberly.

**Authors note: Sorry this took so long guys. I was alternating between stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**No POV**

"Everyone can I have your attention please?" Lieutenant Commander Ambrose says to the assembled Beta company.

Three hundred heads turn to face him.

"When I started training this company 6 years ago we selected the 418 best children to train. Now only the top 300 have been chosen. Those 300 are you."

All the candidates promptly begin cheering.

"However," Lieutenant Ambrose continues. "Today you will all take your final test in your training. You will all be generically augmented to increase your strength, speed and endurance."

"After that-" Lieutenant Ambrose bite his lower lip as if recalling a bad memory. "You will all be shipped out to fight the Covenant. Welcome to the Spartans." He says giving all the future spartans a crisp salute.

All the spartans stand in attention and return his salute.

**Kurt's POV**

Mendez claps me on the shoulder. "Well thats three hundred more spartans ready to battle for humanity."

"It won't be a battle, it'll be a massacre." I say bitterly.

Mendez sighs. We both know full well that for most of Beta company their first mission is quite likely to be their last.

"Lieutenant Ambrose can I talk to you in private?" A voice says behind me.

I turn around and see Persephone standing there.

"Of course private." I says steering her to the hallway. "What is it?"

"Why were you so shaken up during your speech." She asks.

I stare a her for a moment, surprised that she noticed. I sigh. "Well you see the last company I trained, Alpha company was wiped out by the Covenant."

"And your worried that we're gonna end up like that." She guesses.

I nod, sometimes forgetting how sharp Persephone's mind is despite not even being in her teens yet.

"Yes"

"Don't worry," She assures me. "You've trained us well, we'll make it through."

A knot forms in my chest. From the guilt of sending this bright young girl who's not even a teenager yet to her death.

I forces a smile. "I'm sure you'll do great."

She gives Kurt a small smile. "Just don't tell anyone we had this talk."

I ruffle her hair. Despite trying to look tough in front of the other spartans Persephone has always been sweet and somewhat and a bit shy. "Just remember your training and try to follow orders."

Her smile broadens into an impish grin. "We both know that I probably won't do that."

My fake smile turns into a genuine a beaming. Persephone and her brother has been some of my favorite cadets. Neither of them have ever been afraid to speak their mind and both of them have a rebellious streak. I've received more than one report of them fighting or stealing food.

She walks to the pelican which will take them to the medical station and her augmentations.

* * *

**Persephone's POV**

I fire my last sniper round. "Percy duck!"

Percy dives down as the sniper round whizzes over his head and strikes the Spartan behind him.

Percy gets up and hisses. "Sis you're supposed to say duck before shooting. I thought you learned that when you accidentally killed our squad."

I rub the back of my neck. "Ya accidentally." I say nervously. "Percy behind you!"

He whirls around and fires half his pistols clip behind him. Fortunately a few of those rounds find their mark. The Spartan falls to the ground.

I jump down from the tree and Percy kicks me an assault rifle from a dead Spartan.

"How many our left?" He asks.

"Three from Xiphos and two from Scimitar and one from Falcata." I reply placing a fresh clip into my gun.

The sounds of the jungle was drowned out by an huge explosion. "Make that zero from Falcata." I grin remembering Falcata squads last position. I kneel down to examine the 'corpses' of the Spartans.

"Look at this." Percy says. "At his boots theres rock residue from the caves."

I grin. "The caves huh."

We dash through the jungles and head straight to the caves. Unfortunately it's nearly a 60 feet straight up.

The two of us spend the next half hour scaling the cliffs. This normally should have left me drained but after the augmentation procedure I still feel energized and ready for battle.

We crouch down behind some rocks at the caves entrance.

Percy peers through and looks at me. "All three of them are inside. They're huddled around a map. It looks like they're planning their next move."

"Not for long." I say, hefting my rifle.

"Grenades on three."

"one"

I pull a grenade from my belt. "two"

I remove the pin.

"Three"

At once we both leap out of our cover and throw our grenades. My grenade lands in the middle of the three of them. One Spartan covers the grenade with his body while the other two scramble for their weapons. Percy's was a flash bang which sends them into a panic.

We wait five seconds for the cave to clear up then open fire. The two remaining members of Xiphos realize what happening and return fire. The only difference is we were able to aim our guns first.

One Spartan-III gets thirty assault rifle stun rounds her chest. The other one manages to take cover behind some rocks. Percy moves closer, firing his gun at the rocks, trying to keep him pinned down.

Percy's gun stops firing.

"What's wrong?" I shout, rolling aside as the Xiphos Spartan fires his DMR at me. I reach down for my pistol when I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my leg.

I try to move it but my right leg goes numb. I look up and see the Xiphos Spartan with his DMRs barrel smoking. Despite wearing a helmet I can tell he's grinning. He raises his DMR and fires.

Percy tackles me out of the way and shoots the Spartan with his pistol.

"I owe you one." I mutter.

Percy helps me to my feet. "You owe me a lot more than one."

We scrounge the camp looking for anything we can use. I pick up some extra sniper rounds and reload my gun. I lie down outside the cave looking for anyone from scimitar.

Up here with my sniper I could take anyone out with just one move of a finger. I felt like a god.

"Hey sis you might wanna see this." Percy calls out. I sling my sniper rifle and hobble over to him. "What is it?" I asks.

"It looks like Xiphos has been tracking everyones movement." He says, holding out a map which has several markers.

"These blue one close to the cave are probably us." He explains. "The red one by the rver was probably Falcatas and the green ones in the jungle are Scimitar."

"How would they know where the other teams are?" I inquire.

Percy shrugs. "The other two from Xiphos probably reported it while they wandered the woods. Either way that only leaves two other spartans from top honors.

I smile as well. The two of us were never really like or respected by the other Spartans. Maybe winning the war games could change that. "Then what are we waiting for."

* * *

It took a lot longer than expected. Mainly because I had to limp and hobble through the forests with my numb leg. I try to climb up a tree but I barely get two feet before I fall down.

Percy chuckles. "Do you want me to carry you up?"

I hold out my arms. "Yes"

Percy sighs and crouches down for me to climb on. He easily climbs on the trees before dropping me on a high branch. Percy then jumps down and walks around the tree. I slump my head back and raise my sniper.

I look through the zoomed scope looking for the two Spartans. Although they are likely camouflaged Percy thought me some tricks to find them, like looking for the moving shadows.

I carefully scan the area until I see on silhouette move. I fire my rifle at it. The round shorts out his armor but the Spartan doesn't go down.

He rams into Percy, throwing his full wait on him. The two of them fall on the ground grappling.

Percy throws a right hook on the Spartans face. He staggers back as Percy jumps to his feet. Percy gives him an uppercut to the jaw.

The Spartan growls and kicks Percy in the stomach. Percy fall back into a tree. The other Scimitar Spartan leaps from a bush and lands on Percy's back.

I aim my rifle at one of the Spartans but he tackles Percy. "Try shooting me with out hitting you brother!" He taunts.

I growl throwing my rifle aside and draw a pistol. I fire one round into the one of the Spartans leg.

"Ahhh!" He growls. The Scimitar Spartan grabs a rock and throws it at me. The rock hits my head and tumble out of the tree.

"No!" Percy cries. He roars and runs back into the tree, knocking the Spartan of his back. He picks up a branch and smacks the other Scimitar Spartan in the face.

Percy moves to a combat stance as he give the Scimitar Spartan a roundhouse kick. His teammate sneaks behind him and removes Percy's helmet. The two Spartans attack as one and punch Percy in the face. The Spartans throws a few quick blows to Percy's exposed face.

Percy dizzily staggers around, unable to fight back. As one they both punch him right in the face.

Percy's blood gush from his face. "Hey!" I yell.

Percy collapses on the ground, blood oozing from his face and unconscious. I rush forward and kick one Scimitar Spartan in the face. I throw two punches to his face followed by a swift kick to his crotch. I hoist Percy over my shoulders and limp back to the river.

For some reason the water always relaxed me and made me feel better. I'm sure Percy feels the same way. I splash some water to his face and to my astonishment the blood stops flowing.

But I don't care cause I'm too relived to Percy ok. Percy open his eyes and gives me a smile.

I help him to his feet and I hand him my spare pistol. The two of us aim our guns at the direction the Spartans come from.

One shadow flickers and I open fire on him. Another shadow jumps out and pulls out a humbler stun device.

I catch his arm mid-swing and punch him in the cheek. I knee him in the leg and kick him in the back of his knee.

I grin triumphantly and crack my knuckles as he falls to his knees. He whirls his humbler stun device and strikes me in the gut. He then punches me so hard it knocks my helmet off.

I fall back into the creek while Percy runs forward to help. Suddenly my vision clears up and I feel revitalized. He gives him a jab to the solar plexus and brings both fists down to Scimitar Spartans back. The Spartan stuns Percy's leg then knocks Percy of his feet.

The Spartan dips his stun device into the water, electrifying it.

After five seconds he stops and turns his attention to Percy. He kicks Percy in the chest and stomps on him.

"Leave him alone. He's out already." I protest.

The Scimitar Spartan scoffs at me and kicks Percy again. I close my eyes as my temper flares.

"I said leave. Him. ALONE!" I shout as a torrent of water erupts behind me and hits the Spartan.

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

"YOU DARE HAVE A CHILD POSEIDON!" Zeus roars. His voice could probably have been heard from Cairo station.

"Two children brother." Hades reminds coldly.

Zeus curses and sends a storm to San Francisco. "Have you forgotten about our oath brother."

Poseidon grits his teeth and snaps. "Don't act so innocent brothers. I know that both of you also have children in the Spartan program."

Both their angry expressions crumble as all the other Olympians stop arguing and look at them.

"Don't think I don't know about John or Allison." Poseidon growls.

Hera walks up to them and slaps all three of them across the face. "So your telling me that none of you could keep your oath about not having children."

None of them look quite angry or smug anymore. "With all due respect my lords. Those cadets are my men and you all made an oath with the UNSC that all your children will serve in the defense corps once their old enough. And as their CO it's up to me on what happens to those kids."

Zeus scowls. "And I still outrank you Lieutenant Commander. I order you to kill those children."

"You will do no such thing Spartan!" Poseidon shouts, raising his trident and pointing it at Zeus.

"I agree with Zeus. These children are far too dangerous." Hades says.

This will clearly end with them drawing weapons on each other. I step forward. "How about a compromise. One of the twins fights in the front lines while the other is sent to camp Half-blood. There you have one of Poseidon's kids as a bargaining chip and both are kept alive."

Zeus and Hades don't look particularly pleased but they both grudgingly agree.


End file.
